Dext
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: DEXT: A drunk text; A text sent when drunk, usually mentioning thoughts one can't say when sober. (A Bechloe one shot)


**Night 1.**

"Come on, Amy. Are you gonna move, or?"

"Nah Becs, I'm all good. Good in the hood." Fat Amy says, as she pulls her blanket up over herself more, on the couch she's currently laying on.

"So, you're really going to sleep here then?" I say as I get up from the opposite couch from her.

"Unless you want to carry me up the stairs?" Amy looks at me now, showing me all of her teeth while she smiles at me.

"Okay, goodnight then." I say as I move away from her, and make my way to the stairs.

It was Saturday, and Fat Amy and I decided to have a movie night, just to ourselves so we can unwind from all the Bella rehearsals I've been scheduling lately. Saturday and Sunday's were our break days, and the rest of the Bella's have decided to go out rewind in their own ways... Even though part of me wishes we were still working on the set right now.

I admit to myself that I have been stressing everyone out, probably more than usual. But I wasn't meaning to, I'm just trying to make everyone give their all for Worlds. I've been pushing everyone to their limits, even _over_ their limits, so much so that Lily even _yelled_ at me, begging that we have a break during the middle of our set. It was a long day that day, and I've never heared Lily use that tone at me, or _anyone_ , before, so I allowed a break for everyone.

All I know is that we need to beat these Germans, and I'm trying my hardest to make that happen for us. Chloe's been helping me too, like a lot, maybe more than she should be, and I feel and see that I'm easily stressing her with it all as well. She's been my little co-pilot, even though we've had our little moments - especially that argument at the retreat - but we've gotten over it, and things always end up okay between us.

Chloe has also been acting... _Weird_. She hasn't been like her usual self in ages, and I've seen her break down more times this year than any, especially when Aubrey was in charge of the pitch pipe. So hopefully, when Worlds is over, I'll finally see her back to her old self again, along with the rest of the Bella's.

As I start to walk up the stairs one foot at a time, I notice how quiet the Bella house is with everyone gone. It's never usually like this, and I almost... Miss all the racked and nonsense that would be happening right now if they were here. Stacie would of been trying to convince me on changing our choreography, letting her include some of her sexy dance moves into the set. Lily would probably be telling us another adventure she's been on, in which none of us would believe, anyway. Chloe would probably be starting the second pillow fight for the night, in which Jessica and Ashley would probably approve of. Or maybe Chloe would've been sitting with me on my bed, helping me work on the set while she talks about how much she _loved_ the retreat, and how she wishes she could go back... It's just not the same without any of them here. I let out a brief sigh that only I hear, as I make my way to the top of the stairs now.

I reach for the door handle for my room, and allow myself in. Even though I know nobody will be barging in, I still close the door behind me. I end up walking over towards my bed, pulling down the covers and move myself in to get comfortable. While I sit up, I straighten my back then stretch my neck, moving from side my side whilst my eyes are closed for the moment. I then lay down in my bed and stretch my body out, feeling the freshness of the clean sheets underneath me.

I decide to pick up my phone by my side table, and press down on the home button to check the time. 10:34PM. I suppose the Bella's are going to be out for a long night, and I shouldn't be minding at all. They deserve to be out. They deserve this break, I keep telling myself. I place my phone back on the table, and then turn myself around so I now face the wall. I blink three times at the wall, not really staring at anything, until I feel my eyes lids get heavier, and eventually start to close.

* * *

As my eyes awaken, I realize I'm turned over the other side from the wall. I must of tossed and turned through the night, whilst my mind was going a thousand miles an hour, thinking all about Bella rehearsals, Worlds, DSM, Kommissar... Even about Chloe. I don't know how I managed to sleep with so many thoughts running through my brain.

My hand reaches for my phone, and I turn on my back so I can check my emails like I always do in the mornings. I press on the home button to read all my notifications from during the night. As I scroll down from email alerts, something catches my eye. Chloe's name appears on my screen, six times to be exact. I now sit up in confusion, as I quickly swipe my finger and enter my passcode to gain access into my phone. I skip the emails for now, and move to my messages. I press on Chloe's conversation, and open it up.

" _Beca it's y xxxcx_ "

" _You_ "

" _I'm so im_ "

" _Loce_ "

" _Wuth yop :(* xc_ "

" _I want youo so mch, it'ss kolling me becs_ "

I re-read Chloe's message about three times in my head before my mind could respond. I look at the time they were sent - 3:34AM? Was she still out at that time? I quickly type out a reply.

" _What?_ " I hit send, and wait for a response. I wait to see if three dots in the bottom corner pop up, so I know if she was typing or not.

I leave our conversation open and just stare at the messages she sent me, trying to figure out what they actually say. After a while, I see those three dots pop up, and I now know that she's awake.

" _Morning B. Sorry. Can't even remember sending these... xx_ "

" _You can't remember?_ " I send back, nearly straight away.

" _Yah, sorry. May of had 2 many drinks with Stacie. Sucha bad influence. Haha xx_ "

" _IC. Drunk texting. I get it. Love it._ " I send back.

She doesn't answer right away, but I still leave the conversation open.

" _Not really drunk texting.. I only messaged U.. xx_ "

I laugh to myself slightly. So, Chloe was a drunk texter... and I was the only one she sent them to. I still didn't really understand what she typed... Maybe she was trying to text me, to tell me she couldn't handle all the stress I've been putting on her the past few weeks, maybe this is the only way she can tell me. I now start to feel slightly guilty, knowing that she couldn't say it to me, to my face, especially when sober.

" _Why am I the only one who got hit with the drunk Chloe stick then?! ;)_ " I send back, and wait for a reply.

But Chloe doesn't reply right away again, and I'm scared I might of said something wrong. Or that I've maybe used the wink smiley at an inappropriate time.

My phone lights up as I receive a text back, and I swipe right to read it right away. " _Mm_ _can't say.. I'm in the kitchen, U want a coffee or anything? xx_ "

My heart nearly sinks as I read 'can't say.' Great. She's sober now, and she still can't say that I've been stressing her. Am I really that scary?

" _No thanx, Chlo._ " I type out and then hit the blue send button.

" _Okie. :-) xx_ "

I don't reply to her, as I can't think of anything to say. Chloe doesn't text me again either, so I guess we're going to leave it at that.

* * *

 **Night 2.**

As I sit in my bed, I try to convert some beats together on my laptop. I sampled some of Emily's vocals over the top of some tracks I've been messing around with, but I just couldn't decide on which ones sound better, and end up making more and more samples as I go along.

I glance at the corner of my eye, as I see my phone light up beside me. I pause the track I was currently listening to, and remove my headphones from my head, now letting them rest around my neck. My hand reaches for my phone, and my eyes blink twice as I read the message.

" _Beca_ "

1:56 AM. It's from Chloe. Chloe likes her sleep, and I'm guessing she had a late night last night too, so right now I'm confused as to why she's still awake at this hour.

" _Chlo? U okay?_ " I type out, then hit send.

" _Can I come to ur room?_ " Chloe texts back.

There were no kisses at the end of her texts, and I sense that something is wrong. Chloe never, sends a text without her signature "xx" at the end. Unless they are drunk texts, but that is a whole different story, of course.

" _Yer_." I type out and send.

As soon as I hit down on the blue send button, I get up from my bed, and carry my laptop over to my desk. Once I place it down, I exist out all of the music programs I have up, and then wait for my laptop to shut down.

I sit myself down in the chair facing my desk, and wait a few minutes, to then see my door start to open. I watch as Chloe almost stumbles in, tripping over herself. I move from my chair and quickly walk towards her. "Hey, hey, you alright?" I say as my hand reaches for her elbow, trying not to let her fall.

"You smell nice." Is the first thing Chloe says as I reach my arm behind her back, walking her over towards my bed so she doesn't injure herself.

"Oh, well, thank you." I laugh.

Chloe now sits on my bed, her back against the wall behind her. She honestly looks wasted right now, and I have no idea how she even managed to walk up the stairs by herself. I walk over towards my computer desk, and sit myself back down in my chair, moving it so I now face Chloe.

"Your hair looks pretty. It always looks pretty." Chloe says as she tilts her head to look at me.

"Thanks..." I say back to the drunk red head.

"Really pretty like, always. I just want to run my fingers through your hair." Chloe says with a big smile upon her face, like she's proud of herself.

"Oh, that's nice. Your hair always looks pretty too..."

"You're making me blush, Mitchell." I watch her face and she was right, I - or maybe my words - were making her blush. It was almost, kind of, cute. Okay, it was really cute. I give Chloe a friendly smile back.

"You always make me blush... Even if you don't mean to. You just, make me blush." Chloe now slurs her words, and I'm not a hundred percent sure if she knows what she's saying right now.

"Have you been drinking again, Chlo?" I ask as I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe, a little. A lottle, bit. Okay maybe. But..." Chloe pauses. "In the morning, when I'm so-so... When I'm sober, these feelings for you will still be here."

"W-wait, what? F-feelings? For _me_?" I say extremely confused, my voice rising.

She nods her head. "Yes, you! I have, I have... Feelings for you. I tried to message you last night, to tell you, but I couldn't type. Not the best speller when I've had a drink." Chloe giggles at the end of her sentence.

My brain tries to wrap around Chloe's words, but it just doesn't register. Was she saying she has _feelings_ for me? Or was it just the alcohol talking? I couldn't really tell, but right now my head was like a huge cloud of confusion, fogging up my brain and thoughts.

"You make me nervous too. Sometimes. All the time." Chloe speaks again.

I sit in silence, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. But I can't seem to make it out. I bite my lip while I look at her, trying to think of anything to say, literally anything, but nothing comes out.

Chloe stands up from my bed, and starts to make her way over to me. She stands right in front of me now, and I start to feel nerves grow in my chest. She leans her face down, close to mine just before she speaks. "Do I make you feel nervous too?" She asks as her hands now find my bare arms, her fingertips lightly stroking my skin, sending the hairs on my arm upwards, and the appearance of goosebumps to risen.

I ignore looking into her eyes the best I can now, and look to where her fingers are instead, trying to distract myself, but that doesn't seem to help. "Um, no." I say quietly under my breath.

Chloe moves her hand away from my arms, and now stands up straight, making more distance between our faces, and I suddenly feel relieved.

"Tell me, then. When you told Kommissar that she makes you _sexually confused_ , where you lying?" Chloe says as she folds her arms against her, and leans the weight of her body onto one leg, while she gives me a long, leaning stare with her bright eyes.

I hated when she does this. She knows how to get the truth out of me one way or another.

"I was." Is all I say to her, though.

Chloe now drops her arms to her sides, as she moves back closer to me. I stay completely frozen in my place, while she leans down, further, and further, until her lips are right at my earlobe, causing more goosebumps to occur all over my body. "You've never thought about her lips? Her _beautiful_ , luscious lips... Touching yours?" She says as she carefully lifts her fingers up to my face, and lightly strokes her index finger down my bottom lip seductively, which now leaves my lips parted.

Chloe's hand cups my face slightly, as her fingers rest just under my chin. Her touch on my lips sent my body into tidal waves, and my eyes can't help but flicker as I try to find hers. "No..."

"You've never... Thought about her body?" Chloe stands up now. But this time, she moves even more closer. Chloe places both of her hands on the back of my chair now, and very slowly, almost teasingly, moves her legs one at a time over my thighs as she now sits on top of my lap. Inside me, my heart was doing cartwheels over cartwheels, and beating faster against my chest the more closer she gets. She probably knows the affect she was having on me right now. She probably knows every answer I've given her, was a lie.

"No." I say again.

"Never thought, of her doing _this_?" Chloe says along with a smirk, as she gently rocks her hips into me once, then twice, back and forth, causing me to bite down, hard, on my lip at her movement. My hands grip under my chair tightly, as I try my hardest not to enjoy this moment as much as I am.

I hate what Chloe was doing right now. I hate it. I hate how drunk she is, and probably won't even remember any of this when she's sober again. I hate how nervous and light weight she was making me feel right now. I hate how fast my heart was beating. I hate how she was starting to make me question... Things. I hate how even more sexually confused she was making me. And last but not least, I hate how much I was enjoying it.

My fingers were starting to burn underneath the chair where my hands were still gripped. A new sensation started to swim throughout my body, and it was all because of Chloe, her words and her actions.

"Do... You want me to stop?" Chloe's blue orbs look down into mine as she speaks.

"Yes." I reply, scared of what I'd do it she continued. The funny thing is, I wasn't imagining Kommissar at all. She wasn't even in my mind. It was Chloe. It was all Chloe.

"Okay..." She says, her voice sounding disappointed.

Chloe lifts herself off of my legs one at a time, and though I feel relived that she's no longer on me, I kind of... Miss it. I miss the contact.

"I just wanted to say, Beca. That you're beautiful. Really beautiful. And great. And smart. And probably one of the most talented people I know. And that, I can't get you off my mind some nights." Chloe stops for a moment. She now points towards my door, as she starts to make her way to it. "Anyway, I better gay. I mean go, I better go..." She shakes her head at her mess up.

I didn't want Chloe to go, though. I stop her before she could walk away any more from me. "Wait, Chlo." I say as I reach for her shirt, and end up tugging it twice, pulling her back before she stops completely. "You... Can't get me off your mind some nights?" I repeat her words.

Chloe looks down at the ground first, at her feet, at the floor, then finally back into my eyes. The blush on her face sent my heart into a rhythm, and I have no idea why that is; it never usually does.

"That is correct." Chloe says.

"Oh..." Is all that escaped from my lips. I realized I was still holding onto her blue and black stripped shirt, therefore I slowly release my fingers from the fabric. My hand now rests on my lap, when Chloe was just sitting a moment ago, and I can't help but wish she was still there.

"Tonight is just an example. I wanted to tell you my feelings but, when I told you I wanted to experiment that night in the tent at the retreat, I was hoping you'd say you wanted to as well, but you didn't. And that... Hurt. So, I don't know. I guess I kept it to myself for the better, but I just couldn't hide it anymore." Chloe stops.

I blink a few times at her, not knowing what to say to exactly.

"And now, with all this stress about Worlds, I'm having like, another breakdown, because I just want _you_ but I don't know how you feel about that so I kinda got drunk hoping these feeling would go away or something but they didn't and I just ended up texting you instead and now I'm here and like asking you things and probably making you really uncomfortable but really all I want to do is kiss you and cuddle you and make you happy and I'm just really sorry right now." Chloe releases a deep breath out after her long sentence without a pause.

Her words were like butterflies. Butterflies slowly being releases into my stomach, dancing around and creating more butterflies as they turn and fly in different directions inside me, causing riots. And for some reason, I didn't seem to mind them.

I felt my body start to burn up inside me then. I could feel my palms start to get sweaty and clammy, and I couldn't understand this feeling at all. This fuzzy feeling, that lies at the pit of my stomach. And I think all I wanted, was to hear Chloe to say those words to me again.

"Do you... Really mean all that? What you just said?" I ask her.

Chloe looks down, but I can see the tears in her bright blue eyes, and I know what she just said was the truth, nothing but the truth.

She nods her head. "Beca, If I could give you the moon, I would."

My mouth hangs open, and I watch as Chloe's eyes widen, like she suddenly realized all the words that were pouring out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I just... Did an oopsy. This is an oopsy right now." She says as makes contact back with my eyes. She goes to turn around, and once again, I stop her.

"No no, Chloe. Wait." I quickly say.

"What?" Chloe replies, her voice almost painful. Like this whole situation was too painful for her, and I guess it was.

"Don't... Go. Stay. Stay with me tonight." I almost beg her.

"But, why?" Chloe asks, almost confused as why I want her to stay.

"Because. I liked it. When you were on my lap. I liked how close you were to me. I liked that it was _you_." I tell the truth. I did like it. I liked how my heart raced when she touched me. My body has never felt like that before, not with anyone else. "I wasn't thinking about Kommissar either, it was all... _You_."

Chloe shyly smiles, and her face blushes a deep red. "Oh... Well, I liked it too." She says obviously.

I give her a smile back, and we stay like this for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes in silence.

"Beca?" Chloe then suddenly says my name, and my heart starts to flutter again.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter.

"Kiss me?" Chloe asks. It wasn't a demand at all, it was in fact a question, as I could almost hear the question mark curving around at the end of her words.

I wait a silent minute to respond. "Not when you're like this." I say to her. I didn't want to take advantage of Chloe right now, it wouldn't feel right to me.

"So, you _do_ want to kiss me?" Chloe says with a sparkle in her eye, whilst her lips curve into a smile, which sends my heart into another flutter.

I feel my teeth move down into my bottom lip, and I can't help but stare at Chloe's. I haven't realized how... Perfect they are, Chloe's lips. They're full, and pink, and beautiful, and probably the most perfect lips I've ever seen on a girl. They looked soft, too. That was then I knew I wanted to find out. Because I do. I do want to kiss her, more than she knows now.

"Maybe..." I say as I feel a tingling sensation start in my toes.

"Kiss me... In the morning, then?" Chloe says shyly, like she's nervous about asking me.

"Only if you feel the same then."

"I'm s-sure I will." Chloe stutters.

"Does that mean you'll stay...?" I ask again, hoping, with everything that I have, that she'd say yes.

"Only if you want me to."

I think about it for one second, as that's how long it took for my mind to register. "I do."

Chloe smile again, this time wide, showing all her teeth, and I know I made her happy. I move my self from my chair then, and walk over towards my bed. I pull down the covers for both of us, and sit down as I cross my legs. I place my hand on the mattress and pat down on it three times. "Here, Chlo."

Chloe happily walks over towards the bed, to me, and my heart continues to beat fast. "Hi." She says, as she crawls over on top of me, so she can have the spot facing the wall. Chloe's face was so close to mine as she moves to the wall, I thought I was about to lose all my senses.

"Hey." I eventually say back, as I pull the blankets up, covering both of us.

Chloe giggles, and leans on her back, as her head rests on the pillow beneath her. Her hands are intertwined in front of her, on top of the sheets, and I'm turned facing her, and can't help but look at her face as her eyes start to close slowly.

A thought pops into my head then, and my body starts to fill with worry. "Um, I don't want you to like, freak out, when you wake up here. I don't want you to feel like you regret this and it was just the alcohol talking..."

"No. I wouldn't. I'd n-never. It's not the alcohol talking, I promise y-you." Chloe stutters, but I believe her words. One hundred percent. I give her a nod, as to say I understand.

"Beca, can I... At least kiss your forehead?" Chloe asks me then.

"You can kiss my forehead, Chlo." I reply back, almost instantly.

She leads on her side now to face me. I feel a lump in my throat, and try my best to quickly swallow it away. Chloe then leads in slowly, as slowly and gently as she can be, as her fingers reach the side of my face. She lightly pulls my face closer to her, and I could feel my heart start to beat out my chest. I close my eyes as she places her lips onto my forehead, for a total of three seconds. Her lips leave my skin then, and I suddenly miss the contact. My eyes flicker open, and I really, really wanted to kiss her right now, but part of me was me telling me no, because I still wouldn't feel right about it.

Her fingers pull away from my face also, and I feel a sudden sadness start to occur deep within myself.

Chloe smiles widely as she turns around from me, to face the wall now, and I wish she was still facing me so I could keep looking at her. "Are you going to sleep now?" I ask her.

"No, just resting my eyes." Chloe replies, but I know she _is_ in fact going to sleep.

Her back is turned to me now, and all I have to stare at is her red, wavy hair fallen on her back right in front of my face. I couldn't help myself then. My hands move to the lose strains of her hair, and I carefully twirl them around my fingers. While I continue playing with her hair, I think about the sleepy, yet drunk, yet beautiful, red head next to me. I should've opened my eyes earlier, I should of known that Chloe had a crush on me. Thinking back, I see all the signs, they were all there. I was just too blind. Too caught up in other things... But now I see, and I understand. Because maybe I am feeling the same things she's feeling too. Maybe it's just so easy loving Chloe Beale. Maybe that's what this feeling is. Well, I _hope_ it is, because I like the thought of it.

* * *

It's Sunday morning, and I'm the first one awake, of course. The first thing I do is stare at Chloe's back, while she still peacefully sleeps beside me. I'd be interested to see if she remembers _anything_ when she wakes up, to be honest. I decide to let her sleep, thinking the poor girl will have a headache the time she wakes up.

I carefully turn over on my over side away from Chloe, trying not to disturb her, as I reach for my phone on the table beside me. I go through all my notifications and emails I missed while I was asleep, and once everything is checked and all the notification bubbles are gone, I decide to open my messages. I press on Chloe's name, and I re-read her drunken messages to me over, and over again.

I then feel something move beneath the sheets, and I feel Chloe's leg stretch out and meet mine for a second, before she moves it away. I quickly move my phone back to the table, and turn myself over so I'm back facing Chloe now.

"Hey..." I say.

"Oh, 'morning!" Chloe says as she moves under the covers. "God, I think I have a hangover..." She says as she starts to turn to face me, rubbing her forehead with her hand. Her eyes are squinted as she looks at me, yet they manage to still look beautiful.

"No surprise there." I laugh at her.

Chloe laughs too, and that's when I realize how naturally beautiful she is, even in the morning light. Even with her hair messy, even hungover, she still looks beautiful.

"So, um. Do you remember any of last night?" I ask her awkwardly, but curious as to so.

Chloe freezes then for a moment. "I do, yeah." She nods her head.

"Do you regret drunk texting me...?" I ask nervously now, trying to keep a straight face, but in fact I was scared of her response.

"I don't. In fact, I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I told you."

By the beat of my heart deep inside my body right now, I'm glad she did too. I'm glad this was happening. "Me too." I say aloud, as I show a smile to her.

There's silence between us now, which I didn't want there to be. I didn't want this to be awkward, so I speak again. "Do you still have those... _Feelings_?"

"What makes you think they ever left?"

I can't help but smile at Chloe's words. My heart starts to beat even faster in my chest, and I'm sure my face was blushing the same colour as her hair right now.

"I'd still give you the moon." Chloe says sweetly as she looks into my eyes. I stare back at her speechless, and I could feel my blush getting deeper.

"Also, am I allowed to kiss you now?" She cheekily asks me.

I smile lightly at the fact she remembers - _Everything_. I watch as Chloe's face starts to blush also, and I just know that she's wanted to ask me that for a long time. "If you want to." I say back to her, trying to keep my cool.

"But, do _you_ want to?" Chloe asks me, concerned for my own feelings, concerned that I wanted this as well.

"Yes." I say back truthfully, because I really did. I really wanted to kiss her right now. I wanted to kiss her since last night, dammit.

I move myself more closer to her, and does she, filling the small gap between us in the bed. Chloe smiles widely, that she can't even speak. And I can't help but get lost in her bright blue orbs while she stares at me happily. I move my hand up to her flawless face, and gently caress her cheek, not wanting to pull or move away from her. Ever.

I feel as Chloe moves her arm under the sheets, finding my waist and wrapping her fingers against my skin, pulling me slowly more towards her body, as she makes our foreheads rests on one another. I close my eyes, and enjoy being this close to her, having our skin touching. My hand still rests on her face, and I could feel her breath just reach my lips. Her nose brushes against my face lightly, so I knew her face was extremely close to mine right now. As I still hold my fingers up to her face, I then feel a sudden softness move to my lips. Her lips lightly touch my own, and I could feel explosions in my chest, bursting through out my whole body. Chloe kisses me softly, lovingly, and I've never experienced a kiss so sweetly and meaningful as this in my entire life. Her lips move away for just a second, but I lean into her face so I can feel her lips on mine again, and kiss her back just as gentle as before.

"I could get used to this." Chloe whispers the instant my lips part away from hers.

"Is that so?" I say back playfully, now looking into the blue orbs that I love getting lost in.

"Yes. I mean, unless you don't... Unless you don't-"

"Chloe. Stop. I could... Yeah. Yeah, I could get used to this too. I would like to get used to this, actually." I cut her off.

Chloe smiles widely, and ends up pulling me even closer into her, and my leg ends up resting on top of hers under the sheets. We were extremely close, and I was _more_ than liking every single second of it. Chloe cups my face in between her hands now, softly and carefully, yet making me look up into her eyes full of galaxies and love. "I would give you the moon, _the sun_ , _the stars_ , for us to be like this all the time." She says softly.

"Yeah?" I smile at her. "Well, I'd give _you_ all them in a heart beat." I continue.

I watch as her face starts to turn red, just like earlier, before she closes her eyes shut and rests her face into mine. Chloe places her lips gently back onto my own, which results in making my heart flutter, once again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

So, my friend drunk texted me and I don't know, I just kinda got inspired and thought that drunk texting would be _such_ a Chloe Beale thing to do, so ta da! Let me know what you guys think...? :) That would be aca awesome! Also, I'm thinking about writing a Christmas Bechloe one shot (too soon?) but this time in Chloe's POV. Thoughts? Yes/no?  
 _X_


End file.
